


painting this fucking mural

by canonically_soulmates



Series: this fucking mural [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eliott Demaury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pov Eliott, Top Lucas Lallemant, its nice but its not for me, lucas is beautiful and eliott is so in love with him, nor is it for them, this is the first and only time i write about people using condoms lmao, you know these boys like it raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonically_soulmates/pseuds/canonically_soulmates
Summary: Vendredi 18h35 Eliott bottomed for Lucas for the first time and you can't change my mind.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: this fucking mural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	painting this fucking mural

His schoolday finally ended and Eliott was walking down to the bus station, smoking a cigarette when he got Lucas’ message:   
  


Thanks for your drawing, but I don’t understand what you’re playing at.    
And if you’re not interested in me, stop contacting me.

His heart instantly started beating faster and he rushed to answer him:

I want to talk to you. Can we meet up now?

He was so relieved that Lucas wanted to talk to him again. Even though they’ve only known each other for a few weeks, he was head over heels in love with him. He wanted to respect Lucas’ boundaries and give him space, but he still needed to let him know he was thinking of him, so he left him little drawings, hoping Lucas will understand. Lucas took so long to reply and Eliott was getting worried. Lucas probably assumed he didn’t care about him, that he just wanted to play with him. He ached to fix all this, to let Lucas know he wanted him and no one else. He ached to see him smile and kiss him again.

His phone finally vibrated and he read Lucas’ message:

Not possible. I’m in the foyer, repainting this fucking mural. 

_ God, the fucking mural _ . Another one of his broken promises. He put out his cigarette and started walking back towards the school. At first, he thought he shouldn’t answer Lucas, just show up and surprise him, but as he got close to the school, he felt he needed to let him know so he doesn’t feel trapped. He got his phone out of his pocket and wrote:   
  


I’m coming.

He hurried towards the bathroom where he tried to make himself look as good as he could after a whole day in school. After he saw Lucas’ friends run out of school, he smiled to himself. _I guess we’ll be alone then._ He ran his fingers through his hair again and pulled his shirt down a bit more, then went towards the foyer. _Who am I,_ _Bridget Jones?_ \- he thought to himself - _about to go and get my man_.

***

Lucas was not letting him get away with this easy. And he shouldn’t. He came to talk, after all. But after seeing Lucas like this - deliberately cold to him - he just wanted to make him smile again. After hearing Lucas talk about Lucille that way, he knew he couldn’t start talking to him about this situation more seriously right now. So he let him know that he cares for him more than anything, and started pollocking. He took a chance with painting Lucas’ nose, and when Lucas laughed and retaliated he knew they were going to be okay.

Soon they were both covered in paint, laughing in the middle of the empty school. When Lucas paused to look at him and then kissed him, Eliott knew he has never been happier. This boy whose face he was caressing while he ran his tongue along his lower lip was a beautiful, unexpected blessing in his life. And he still wanted him, after all. 

Eliott couldn’t get enough of him and he wanted to give him all of himself. He let all of his love pour out of him through his gentle touches. He ran his hands through Lucas’ hair, down his neck, and over his broad shoulders, while Lucas was claiming his mouth and moving them around. He pulled away to take their shirts off, and Lucas wasted no time touching all the newly exposed skin and manhandling Eliott against the wall. Lucas was so hot and eager, he was alternating between kissing Eliott’s neck and mouth like he couldn’t decide where he wanted his lips to be more. Eliott was overwhelmed with Lucas’ intensity and strength, and he felt himself naturally following Lucas’ lead, letting him take him however he wanted. 

Feeling his hard, naked torso against his own was sending all of his blood directly into his dick, making him rock hard, and Lucas seemed very pleased with that. He didn’t try to touch it yet, clearly intent on teasing Eliott as long as he could, but he took their pants off and Eliott could see his equally hard dick. It was beautiful, Eliott thought to himself, perfectly long and thick, flushed pink and standing up for him. Lucas was still kissing him and touching him all over, and Eliott felt like he was going to explode.

‘Please, Lucas…’ he said, taking his mouth reluctantly away from Lucas’ neck.

‘Hmm? What do you want me to do?’ Lucas said, looking into his eyes intensely.

‘I need you to take me. Please?’ he said, his body aching for Lucas’. 

Lucas was clearly taken aback by this. He stopped in his tracks, with Eliott pressed against the wall and his hands on Eliott’s butt. He dragged them up slowly, against his ribs.

‘You sure, Eliott? I’ve never…’ he started.

‘I’m sure, Lucas, don’t worry about it, it’s really not that hard.’ he said, smiling, and pulled Lucas into a slow, intense, loving kiss.

He could feel Lucas’ hesitation now, his inexperience was suddenly making him insecure, and it was adorable. But he was still eager to please, and he was so damn good at it. His lips were always exactly where Eliott needed them to be, his teeth pressing into his neck just enough to excite but not enough to hurt, his tongue and his hot breath against his skin driving him crazy with desire.

He pushed Lucas gently away to go get a pack of condoms and lube from his bag. When he was walking back to Lucas, he was awestruck by his presence. Lucas looked so good like this - naked, shy and excited, covered in paint and illuminated by the setting Sun. Eliott knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to recreate this image in a painting, but none would be as breathtaking as the real thing.

‘I want you to take me against this fucking mural.’ he said, looking at Lucas daringly.

Lucas didn’t say anything, just nodded his head and looked back at Eliott. 

‘No need to be scared, Lucas. It’s just me.’ he said, kissing him and taking his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. He opened the condom, poured a little lube into it and rolled it on his dick carefully, smearing the rest of the lube over the condom and over his hole. 

Taking Lucas’ hand he turned them around so he was leaning against the wall, turning his back to Lucas, guiding his dick inside of him slowly. Lucas’ hands were over his stomach and hips instantly, steadying them both as they got accustomed to the sensation. Lucas’ dick felt perfect inside of him, it was stretching his hole just right and Eliott wanted Lucas to fuck him hard.

‘Lucas, please move…’

He felt him exhale, then inhale heavily against his ear.

‘I’m going to come right now if I do, Eliott, give me a second.’ he said.

They burst out laughing, and Lucas grabbed Eliott’s neck and turned his head around for a kiss. His other hand was on Eliott’s hip and soon he started thrusting slowly, moans escaping his lips. Eliott knew Lucas wasn’t going to last long, so he took Lucas’ hand from his neck and guided it to his dick, showing him how to stroke him. Several thrusts later Lucas came, stilling for a moment inside of Eliott, panting. He was still stroking Eliott’s dick, and Eliott came as soon as Lucas bit into his neck and started sucking. His knees gave out and Lucas had to hold him against the wall for a few seconds. He turned him around as soon as Eliott was stable enough to stand by himself and they kissed hard and slow and happy.

***

They spent the next couple of hours lying on the floor of the foyer smoking, talking, cuddling and kissing, and finishing the mural, and soon it was almost 10 pm when they finally left the school, having to climb over the locked gate. People on the bus were looking at them but they didn’t care. They were tired and content, and the paint on their skin didn’t matter at all because Lucas’ hand was in his and all was right with the world.

*

*

*

*

yes, it's Elliott's dick.


End file.
